


Он будет пауком

by madnessfk



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Синдикат уничтожен. Наверное
Relationships: William Brandt/Benji Dunn
Kudos: 1





	Он будет пауком

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон, спойлеры к Племени Изгоев

Когда всё закончилось, и они сидели в каком-то захолустном пабе Лондона, о котором знают только пьянчуги и те, кому нечего делать по ночам, Брандт судорожно пытается придумать, что сказать, но слова не придумываются. Слова неправильные, не те, не подходят, не лезут из горла, цепляются за гланды и язык, и зубы, и забираются обратно в мозг, а потом там и остаются.

Брандт пытается придумать, что сказать, но стоит ему только взглянуть на Бенджи, и он вообще забывает, как говорить. Он также забывает, как не чувствовать себя полным козлом за то, что не уследил, что не обратил внимания, знал же, знал, куда Бенджи тогда летел, догадывался, кто ждёт его в Австрии, и предполагал, чем это может закончиться.

У Бенджи всё ещё дрожат руки, когда он пытается поднести бокал пива (— Пинта, — поправил Брандта Бенджи, когда тот делал заказ, — мы зовём их пинтами) к губам. Бенджи улыбался и о чём-то говорил без умолку, хотя он всегда говорит без умолку, а в глазах застыл какой-то совершенно первобытный ужас. Он всё ещё сидит, вытянув спину по струнке, словно жилет с бомбой до сих пор на нём и не даёт согнуться, словно давит на плечи и на рёбра, и в любой момент рванёт.

Бенджи сказал, что его не били. На нём не осталось синяков. Они все сделали вид, что ему верят — но только на время: они все знают, что можно бить, не оставляя синяков.

Казалось, Бенджи сейчас или заплачет, или начнет бить посуду. Вместо этого Бенджи улыбается.

— ...и вот я такой открываю кодовый замок, раз открываю, два открываю... — рассказывал Бенджи. С большим энтузиазмом рассказывал. Очень интересно. Как будто ему кто к затылку дуло подставил и сказал: рассказывай, Бенджи, историю, так, чтоб интересно было и с шутками, и неожиданным поворотом в конце, чтоб мы прям ахнули, — вот Бенджи теперь и рассказывает.

Он ломает зубочистки в руках одну за другой, пока Брандт не кладёт ладонь поверх его ладони. Бенджи улыбается. У него глаза красные.

— Подготовь его, — сказал Лейн и развернулся к двери. Он был похож на большую хищную кошку, почему-то надевшую дорогой костюм. Бенджи смотрел ему вслед и думал, что такая кошка порвёт тебе глотку и даже не моргнёт.

Лейн останавливается в шаге от двери и вдруг поворачивается снова. Они с Бенджи смотрят друг другу в глаза всего несколько секунд, несколько крошечных мгновений, но почему-то это кажется целой вечностью, и ещё почему-то Бенджи кажется, будто Лейн пытается изучить его сквозь радужную оболочку, залезть в голову и прочитать мысли, прочесать воспоминания, разведать каждый самый крохотный секрет.

— Хотя, — сказал Лейн, склонив голову набок так, что ещё чуть-чуть, и затрещали бы позвонки. Он будто нашёл в глазах Бенджи то, что искал. — Я сам.

Подручные шавки Лейна что-то порыкивают, как стая собак, пред которыми потрясли сахарной костью, а потом забрали её обратно, но уходят.

Они остаются наедине с Лейном.

Брандт гадает, что именно сломало Бенджи.

Были ли это удары, не оставляющие следов, или поездка в неизвестность с душным мешком на голове, или то, что никто из них не заметил того момента, когда Бенджи пропал.

Бенджи всё говорит и говорит даже когда они выходят из паба и пешком идут сквозь улицы ночного Лондона, говорит, будто если он вдруг перестанет слышать звук собственного голоса, произойдёт что-то ужасное, что-то, что заставляет Бенджи вздрагивать и оглядываться по сторонам без видимой причины, что-то, что ещё долго не отпустит. Брандт молчит и позволяет Бенджи держаться за реальность теми способами, которые он знает. Брандт молчит и держит Бенджи за руку, потому что у него самого за реальность держаться нет сил.

У Бенджи красивая улыбка, но когда он улыбается вот так надломлено, хочется поскорее стереть её с лица.  
У Брандта в кармане одна сигарета, и они курят её на двоих, стоя на мосту через Темзу и наблюдая, как в городе один за другим гаснут огни.

— Непрямой поцелуй, — смеётся Бенджи, когда Брандт затягивается после него.  
Через минуту поцелуй уже прямой.

Они остаются наедине с Лейном. Он похож на огромную хищную кошку, и Бенджи словно бросили к нему в клетку. Лейн не скалится и не злорадствует, как это любят делать плохие парни в кино, он молча смотрит на Бенджи. Бенджи молча смотрит на него.

Молча, они смотрят друг на друга.

Потом Лейн подходит к Бенджи и отстёгивает наручники.

У Бенджи квартира в Лондоне: они едут туда. Ловят какой-то поздний автобус с двумя этажами, и, может, дело в пиве, которого Брандт не считал сколько бокалов выпил (— Пинт, пинт! — настаивает Бенджи, вымученно смеясь и роняя голову на плечо Брандта), но, когда он смотрит в окно на уже засыпающий город, то вдруг чувствует себя двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, которому впервые показали что-то настолько большое и горящее, как Лондон. В квартире у Бенджи царит лёгкий хаос, и, почему-то, везде стоят какие-то коробки.

— А, это всякое, — говорит он, когда Брандт спрашивает. — Старое.

Брандт всё-таки заглядывает в одну из коробок и находит там потрёпанную клавиатуру, забрызганную соусом карри. На клавиатуре не хватает клавиш, а "с", "t", "n" и "u" совсем стёрлись. Брандту совсем не хочется знать почему, и он решает не спрашивать. Вместо этого он помогает Бенджи найти чай, который "точно должен быть где-то здесь". Чай они не находят, они находят спрятанный среди приправ табак, крутят себе самокрутки и долго сидят на балконе, с которого открывается отличный вид на шашлычную "Кебаб". Бенджи говорит, что кебаб там не готовят.

Брандт позволяет себе уснуть только когда убеждается, что руки у Бенджи больше не трясутся.

Наручники падают на пол. Лейн смотрит на Бенджи своим этим непроницаемым кошачьим взглядом.

Бенджи морщится и потирает запястья.

— Скажи мне, Соломон, — говорит он, — твоим людям обязательно было меня по рёбрам бить?

Взгляд Соломона из взгляда дикой кошки превращается во взгляд домашнего котёнка.

— Мне очень жаль, — отвечает он, — такого больше не повторится, — а потом молчит немного и добавляет, — сэр.

Бенджи отмахивается. Ему не очень интересно слушать оправдания Лейна. Он достаёт из внутреннего кармана ветровки флешку — третью, о которой не знали ни Итан, ни его новая подружка, никто, — и вставляет её в компьютер.

— Она ещё заблокирована, — бормочет он, стуча по клавишам ноутбука, на экране которого загораются и потухают цифры, загораются и потухают, и отражаются в глазах Бенджи, — но Итан справится. Итан супер. Лучше быть не может. Ты знал, что он заменил профайл в том сейфе под водой за три минуты? — спрашивает Бенджи, оборачиваясь на Лейна.

— Я не знал, — говорит, — сэр.

Он всегда делает эту забавную драматичную паузу перед "сэр". Бенджи это нравилось: кроме Лейна, сэром его называли только продавцы из Теско. С другой стороны, никто кроме Лейна не знал, как стоит обращаться к Бенджи (продавцы Теско тоже не знали, им было положено обращаться так ко всем).

— Ооо, это было что-то, — мечтательно сказал Бенджи. Когда флешка была установлена, и на экране загорелась требование ввести ключ, он только улыбнулся.

— Как только они введут данные хотя бы на одном из наших компов, мы узнаем, — сказал он Лейну, поднимаясь с места и надевая на себя жилет с бомбой так легко, словно это был жилет из новой коллекции Келвина Клайна, пускай даже жилет этот оказался тяжелее, чем казалось на первый взгляд (Бенджи не уточнил, кого именно он принимал за «нас», когда говорил про компьютер. Наверное, со стороны казалось, будто он вовсе не делает разницы). Лейн молчал.

— Не дуйся, — сказал Бенджи, похлопав его по плечу. — Я вытащу тебя, как только сниму деньги со счёта.  
Бенджи подошёл к зеркалу и принялся вставлять в глаза контактные линзы.

— А даже если не вытащу, — отвлечённо продолжил он, пытаясь попасть линзой в глаз, — ты же знаешь, это ради общего дела. Ради Синдиката. Понимаешь, Соломон?

— Понимаю, сэр, — ответил Лейн.

Бенджи вставил в ухо микрофон и обернулся на него.

— Ну вот, — сказал он с улыбкой, — я рад, что понимаешь. Не подводи меня, ладно?

Бенджи сел обратно в кресло, поднял с пола наручники и протянул их Лейну.

— Мы справимся, — говорит он и улыбается, а потом, когда Лейн начинает застёгивать наручники, изображает очень испуганный взгляд. По-настоящему испуганный. Он изображает такой испуг, в который просто нельзя не поверить. Людей обманывать сложнее, чем детектор лжи, потому что детектор тупой как пробка, а люди тоже иногда тупые, но они, по крайней мере, чувствуют и различают гораздо больше, чем машина. Людей обманывать сложнее, но даже это не проблема.

Когда Брандт засыпает, Бенджи какое-то время сидит на кровати, потом осторожно целует Брандта в висок (Брандт морщится и что-то невнятно бормочет, но не просыпается) и уходит в другую комнату, чтобы открыть ноутбук. На экране — десятки цифр, десятки нулей, десятки счетов, которые только и ждут, чтобы их обналичили. Бенджи отправляет СМС своим людям в ЦРУ, и завтра Лейна найдут повесившимся в камере.

— Ради Синдиката, Соломон, — шепчет Бенджи.

Эти люди, ну, те, что его повесят, они будут членами правящей верхушки Синдиката, что годами работали в ЦРУ и ФСБ, и других службах безопасности, завоёвывая доверие и смиренно ожидая своего часа. Когда этот час пробьёт, решать Бенджи: за сорок минут до того, как о смерти Лейна узнает Итан Хант, Бенджи отправит своим заместителям сообщение. Уже от них это сообщение разойдётся к наёмникам и бывшим агентам, и убийцам, и шпионам, и мертвецам, и тем, кто подделывает бумаги, и тем, кто следит, чтобы в полиция не оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте, и тем, кто следит, чтобы это произошло — всем до единого членам Синдиката по цепочке, всем, кто застрял в этой огромной, окутавшей весь мир паутине с одним маленьким паучком посередине.

(Бенджи всё равно никогда не был хищной кошкой).

Бенджи смотрит на дверь, ведущую в спальню. Он переводит деньги с одного счёта на другой, а потом на сотни счетов помельче, туда, где не найдёт даже Итан. Только сам Бенджи.

Потом, когда флешка становится бесполезной, Бенджи сжигает её зажигалкой на заднем дворе дома, а затем очень тихо возвращается в квартиру и ложится рядом с Брандтом, обнимая его со спины.

Завтра им рано вставать: завтра в шесть найдут Лейна. Завтра в шесть Бенджи снова будет испуганным и забитым и морально покалеченным. Завтра утром он будет жертвой, он будет мухой, завёрнутой в кокон и застрявшей в паутине среди других мух, беспорядочно брыкающихся и жужжащих, и только сильнее застревающих в паутине в ожидании того момента, когда им откусят голову.

Послезавтра, когда настоящий Синдикат будет созван, Бенджи будет пауком. Он будет плести паутину, лгать и откусывать головы мухам, которые до последнего будут считать его дурачком. Он будет переворачивать мир и переписывать историю.

Сегодня он не будет ни тем, ни другим. Он будет Бенджи Данном, обнимающим человека, которого обманул больше всех. Когда-нибудь он и Брандту откусит голову.

Бенджи улыбается и утыкается носом Брандту в шею.

Когда-нибудь, но не сегодня.


End file.
